Un día más
by Regina Storynet
Summary: ¿Un día más? Tal vez nada más alejado de ello / Este fic participa en el reto "La otra cara de la moneda" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" / One Shot


**_Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time, pertenece a sus guionistas, sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir las historias que a mi mente llegan._**

**_Este fic participa en el reto "La otra cara de la moneda" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"_**

**_Espero que les guste y como siempre, todo comentario es más que bienvenido._**

* * *

><p>Despierto un día más en mi castillo. Un día más me asomo desde el balcón de mi habitación para ver que mis sirvientes realicen su trabajo. Un día más me visto con los extravagantes vestidos que tanto me gustan. Un día más un sirviente llega con la bandeja del desayuno que deja sobre el tocador para retirarse. Suspiro. Mi espejo se hace presente y pongo buena cara para él.<p>

"¿Cómo pasó la noche, su majestad?" me pregunta y yo pienso dos veces antes de contestar.

"Nada fuera de lo normal" respondo y tomo la copa de la bandeja.

Eso solo significa una cosa para mí: un día más despierto luego de una noche de insomnio, que me ha permitido dormir solo unas pocas horas; pensando y pensando en destruir a Snow White. Ella me lo ha quitado todo, ha destruido mi vida y yo me he propuesto devolverle el favor con la misma moneda, así mis días acaben con ello. El problema es que cada plan que he tenido se ha visto frustrado, por ella, por su… "príncipe", por esos enanos que la siguen a todas partes.

Sé que tengo que realizar un plan especial, uno que no puedan esquivar. Tengo que poder dejarlos en una encrucijada, obligarlos a que pase y así finalmente podré dormir tranquila sabiendo que mi venganza ha sido ejecutada. Ese plan ya está ideado y ya poseo todos los elementos que necesito para realizarlo.

Un día más, luego del desayuno bajo hasta mis establos y ordeno a todos que se larguen de allí. No es un lugar para la reina, pero estando ahí, sola, es entonces cuando puedo volver a ser la que era, es entonces cuando puedo estar tranquila y pensar en todo lo que perdí. Mi fiel caballo era el único recuerdo que me quedaba de Daniel, es lo que podía hacerme rememorar las largas cabalgatas que tuvimos juntos. Por ello me dedicaba todos los días a cepillarlo con cuidado y cariño, me aseguraba de que no le agarrara ninguna peste. Mi magia lo mantenía vital y jovial. Pero tuve que hacerlo. Sacrificarlo por la causa por la que lucho parecía que valía la pena, mas no fue así. Entonces, un día más, sé que la hora ha llegado y que debo ponerme en marcha.

Salgo de los establos como un rayo y aparezco en mi habitación, frente a mi libro de encantamientos. No busco nada que diga el libro en particular, sino lo que allí escondido tengo. Una maldición, una que podría llevarme a la victoria, pero solo realizada en el lugar y momento justo.

Un día más, con mi plan decidido, sé a dónde dirigirme. Ordeno que preparen mi carruaje mientras cambio mi vestido por otro apropiado para la ocasión, después de todo no voy a cualquier sitio. Subo a mi ornamentado carruaje negro y cierran la puerta. Los caballos se ponen en marcha y yo llevo el cofre que contiene la llave a mi verdadera felicidad sobre mi falda.

Un día más estoy ansiosa, quiero ver sus rostros, quiero ver el rostro de ella al ver mi plan completo, al ver que todo su mundo se viene abajo, al ver que todo lo que creía que iba a ser de su vida se verá interrumpido y será solo una utopía. Una utopía… así veo mi camino a la felicidad. Esa utopía que suele acercarse cuando parece que completaré mi plan y siempre vuelve a alejarse de un tirón cuando uno de ellos arruina todo. Pero esta vez no será así, no. Esta vez me encargaré de que nadie pueda interrumpir, de que nadie sepa la forma de arruinar mis planes.

Cuando el carruaje por fin se detiene, uno de mis guardias abre la puerta y me ayuda a bajar. Observo el lugar. Hace apenas algún día estuve aquí, pero mis intentos no triunfaron y mi fiel corcel de la infancia pereció en vano. En esta ocasión deberá funcionar, en esta ocasión tendrá que funcionar, de lo contrario habré sacrificado todo lo que más amo en este mundo en vano.

Un día más realizo un encantamiento, uno de los tantos que mi mentor me ha enseñado, seguido de una bola de fuego que creo en mis manos y arrojo a la fogata. Los elementos a mi lado deberían resultar en lo que será la mejor maldición de todas. Los arrojo uno a uno al fuego finalizando con el ingrediente más especial de todos: el corazón de mi padre. Inmediatamente una columna de humo se despliega desde el fuego hasta el cielo cubriéndolo por completo como si fueran nubes. Ha funcionado, la maldición oscura está en proceso.

Observo por un instante la columna de humo que se agranda cada vez más. Doy un último vistazo al lugar y antes de retirarme me acerco a una lápida, el lugar donde mi padre yace enterrado. Con todo el pesar de mi oscuro corazón, le pido perdón en mi mente al mismo tiempo que le dejo una rosa roja sobre su tumba. Me odiaré por el resto de mis días el haber hecho lo que le hice a la única persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado apoyándome, la única persona aparte de Daniel, que siempre me ha querido; mas, si todo sale como espero, habrá valido la pena por mi "vivieron felices por siempre".

Regreso a mi carruaje y así, un día más, me dirijo al palacio de la joven que arruinó mi vida. Un día más me regocijaré ante ella creyendo que mi plan resultará y esta vez tiene que ser así. Conozco bien y soy consciente del posible problema con cierta "salvadora", pero me encargaré de esa niña antes de que pueda dar sus primeros pasos o decir su primera palabra.

Los caballos corren a gran velocidad y luego de un tiempo de recorrido llegamos al castillo. El pánico ha cundido y la gente corre de un lado a otro. Por supuesto, el castillo no ha disminuido su guardia, sabían que vendría, me estaban esperando. Los guardias sin magia no son oponentes para mí, por lo que, un día más, llego sin problemas hasta donde se encuentra Snow White y su marido que yace en el suelo con la camisa manchada con sangre. No puedo evitar reír ante la escena, mi venganza ha comenzado y su esposo ha sido lo primero. Cuando pregunto por la pequeña, mis guardias me comentan que no está y que ha desaparecido. No me importa, mi venganza será llevada a cabo de todos modos. La nube de humo ingresa a la habitación trayendo consigo una gran ventisca y destruyendo todo a su paso.

Mientras nos elevamos en el aire, Snow me pregunta "¿A dónde vamos?" y yo solo puedo contestar "A un lugar horrible".

Y entonces, antes de desvanecernos por completo, es cuando descubro que pese a lo que creí, pese a que dudaba del éxito de mi plan, creyendo que alguien lo echaría a perder; es entonces que me doy cuenta de que he salido victoriosa y mi plan se ha realizado casi a la perfección. ¿Qué importa que la hija de Snow White no está muerta o en mi poder? La maldición oscura ha sido un éxito y es entonces que me doy cuenta de que, pese a lo que creí, este no ha sido tan solo un día más en mi vida.


End file.
